Silver Pride
by Marcondiuw
Summary: "Do you know what creature is this, my dear? It's a lion. They are proud, strong beings..." A gift that carried a desire. Contains a few SPOILERS about Squall's past.


Author's note: Been a while… Anyway, _italics _denote character's thoughts. Hope you enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

**Silver Pride**

"And how much for this one…?" The raven haired woman asked, pointing towards a silver pendant.

"This one? Well, this one is rather expensive, Raine…" The vendor said with a somewhat sad tone as she took out the case containing it. "I don't think he's that worthy." She put it on the table so the woman could appreciate it better.

"You sure? But it's beautiful…" She eyed the pendant carefully…

"I'm not talking about the piece, I talking about your husband…" The vendor made a scowl. "I still can't believe you married him. The bastard doesn't even come back to Windmill." The disdain was overflowing from her mouth.

"Don't speak about Laguna like that. He might be goofy and naïve, but he's also caring and kind-hearted. After all, he traveled the whole world to find Elloe. He just has things that he needs to do now." Raine made a bittersweet face for a second, before making a sad smile. "I know that he'll come back someday…"

The vendor let out a small sigh. "You're the one being naïve, Raine…"

"What is this monster? I've never seen it before…" The woman ignored the comment and continued, the silver pendant shinning on her hand.

"It's not a monster. It's an animal that existed before the Lunar Cry had begun. It's a lion. They used to be called the King of the Animals, often associated with pride and strength. Which is the complete opposite of him, by the way." The last sentence came out with scorn.

"That's okay… Maybe this will bring more strength and pride to him." She let out a weak smile, putting the piece on the case and taking out the ring.

"So, you really gonna buy it for him? Well, it's your money… Don't worry, the ring is also included." She extended her hand and Raine gave her the ring. She put it back and went to grab a small bag.

"Thank you, Rose. It will make a beautiful gift. I have to go back to Windmill now… He might return soon." She paid for the gift and bowed.

"Well, good luck. I don't think the guy's worthy all this trouble, but you do what you think is best for you, Raine. Take care." The vendor returned the bow and watched as the woman left the jewelry of Dealing City. The sky was dark and the stars shone on it, promising a tranquil night.

* * *

"But Aunt Raine, you have to get better! Who will take care of me and my brother?" Ellone was firmly grasping Raine's hand, like her own life depended on it. She was kneeling besides the bed.

"I'm sorry, my dear…" Her voice was almost inaudible. The silent air on Windmill allowed her voice to echo on the girl's head. "You have to be strong… For both of you…" She looked with sad eyes to the cradle at the side. A baby peacefully slept on it, illuminated by the dim moonlight.

"But just wait a little longer! Uncle Zack went to get the doctor! He'll be here soon and will make you feel better!" Her watered eyes finally let the tears flow out. Raine did her best to smile.

"It's okay… Could you do me a favor…?" She was breathing heavily, sweating.

"Yes! Anything you want Aunt Raine!" The girl got up, wiping out her tears.

"On the closet… There is a black box. Could you please take it for me?" The girl quickly nodded, dashing to the corner of the room and opening the closet, taking out a small, but beautiful black box. There was a strange creature engraved on it. She brought it to the woman that was lying on the bed.

"Do… do you know what creature is this, my dear…?" She asked quietly, passing a finger on the silver ornament that was on the lid. The girl shook her head. "It's a lion. They… they are proud and strong beings… I want you… to give this…" Before the woman could finish, heavy footsteps echoed through the house. Suddenly, a man appeared at the door. He was panting, his face covered in sweat.

"Raine! Hang in there, the doctor is here!" Behind him came an older man. He wasn't breathing as heavily as the other man, but he seemed somewhat exhausted. He rushed to the side of the bed, putting a hand on the forehead of the woman.

The other man approached the young girl and held her arm, dragging her out of the room. "C'mon, sweetie. Let the doctor take care of her now." The girl began to protest, but he said that she could get in the way of the doctor, so she reluctantly left the room. They both waited at the living room. The doctor came down only on the sunrise, the rays of light barely touching the ground.

"So… how was it, doctor?" He made a sad face, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. Ellone began to cry, grasping tightly the small box on her hand. The heavy clouds blocked the sun for the rest of the day.

* * *

"But for how long, Sis? I don't want you to go away!" The small boy held the girl's leg tightly, fighting back tears. She gently shook his shoulders, which made him let go. The girl crouched and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know, Squall… This trip will be very long… So, I want you to stay strong till I come back, okay? Behave yourself, and stop picking fights with Seifer." The young boy let go of the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"But he's the one who starts it, Sis. He said that you liked him more than you liked me! That's not true, right?" The girl made a frown. Squall twitched at the sight. "You…?"

She let out a sigh. "_That Seifer… Always trying to get attention…_That's not true… I love both of you. I just hate when you two fight, that's all." She made a fake angry face. "That's why if you two keep fighting, I won't come back." Squall almost began to cry.

"No, please! I promise I'll behave! So, please, don't go!" The young boy was pleading. She let out a sigh.

"I told you, right? It's important that I go. And you won't be alone. Matron and the others will still stay with you." The boy was going to protest, but she laid her finger on his mouth. "No buts."

"…" The boy made a sad face, but complied. He looked to the ground. Ellone remembered something. She told him to wait and went to get something on her drawer. She came back with a small black box. There was something engraved on the lid. She extended the object to the boy, who took it and eyed the ornament on the lid carefully.

"That's an animal. It's called a lion. They are proud, strong creatures." Ellone noticed the boy's curiosity peak.

"Proud and strong…" He began to pass his finger on the lion ornamented on the lid. His sister told him to open it. She noticed a small spark on the boy's eyes. "Wow…" He took out the pendant. It shone brilliant on the setting sun.

"That's a memento from mom… I want you to take good care of it, okay? Don't lose sight of it. Become a proud, strong lion, brother." He took out his eyes from the pendant and looked to his sister. He had a surprised face, but it changed to a more serious one. He nodded.

"If I become a lion, would you come back?" He seemed more serious than his usual self. She smiled in a sad way.

"Become strong, Squall…" He nodded in a serious way. She gave him a comforting hug, whispering a small apologize. "_You have to become strong…_"

"Did you say something, Sis? Are you cold? You shivered a little…" He didn't hear her say anything, but felt that something was strange. She held back a single tear.

"No, I'm fine, dear…" She reluctantly let go of him. "I have to finishing packing my things now…" Before she could finish, Squall offered to help her. She accepted with a smile. He put his pendant and his ring and went inside the orphanage. Matron approached her.

"How are you holding up, Ellone?" The woman put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She didn't bother to look back.

"I'm fine… I'm just a little worried about them, that's all."

"Don't worry. We got a family that's interested in Zell, and I think that couple that came here yesterday will soon contact us about adopting Selphie."

"That's great… But it's Squall that worries me. I'm sure there will be a couple interested in Quistis' orderly way and Irvine's cheerful disposition soon, but Squall is always quiet. He tend to hide went we get visitors and he's way too serious. Seifer is another one that worries me. He's too brash and arrogant, almost the oppositive of Squall."

"That may be true, but if worst come to worst, I'm sure Cid will take care of them both… I wouldn't mind adopting them myself if…" She trailed off with a sad tone, a sad smile on her face. Elloe buried her face on her chest, holding back the tears. Edea gently stroke her head. "It will be alright, my child…"

"I'm sorry, Matron…" She let go, calming her breath. "I have to go now… Please, take care… and thank you. For everything." She bowed respectfully and Edea gently smiled. The girl turned and went inside. The woman stood outside, contemplating the future under the dying sunlight.

* * *

"That's a strange request, kid… Y' sure ya want that?" The smith looked with a weird face. The boy in front of him nodded. "If you want something that cut, you should take a sword or an ax. They are easier to wield and easier to maintain."

"If you can't make one, them just say it and stop wasting my time. I got other things to do." The young kid was getting impatient with the smith.

"I never said I couldn't make it. Geez, you sure are grumpy for someone of your age. Try to enjoy your young a little more."

"Tch. How I live my life is none of your business. Are you going to make one or not?" The boy crossed his arms and narrowed his blue eyes. They emanate a somewhat cold demeanor, but the smith attributed the chill he felt due to the snowy morning.

"Fine. Come to think of it, there was a boy who also requested a gunblade last year… I though people would stop asking for such a complicated weapon. They are hard to wield and maintain, after all… Anyway, it will take some time for me to complete it. You said you're with the garden, right? Let me see the authorization." His look became more serious, business-like.

"…Whatever." The boy gave him the authorization, along with the money needed for the weapon. The vendor took it and began to read the form.

"Heh…So, you're one of those kids who think that's cool to be a SeeD, huh? Anyway, anything else, Leonhart?" The man took the money that was on the counter. There was more than the necessary for the weapon.

"You also customize weapons, right?" The vendor nodded. The boy took out a small black box and put it on the counter. "I want you to craft this on the gunblade's case." He pointed towards the silver ornament. "Also, craft this on the blade." He took out a paper. There was a draw of what seemed to be a stylized lion with wings on it. "I believe the amount will cover everything?"

"Well, aren't you a picky little kid?" He took the paper and eyed it carefully. He let out a sigh. "_This is gonna be tricky… I should stop accepting those requests from Garden… If only I didn't need the money…_ Fine, kid. I'll see what I can do." The man wanted to ask why he wanted to have those things on his weapon, but he felt that his only answer would be "none of your business".

The boy only nodded, keeping a stoic face. The man found that reaction strange. Normally, kids who ask to customize the weapon tend to react a lot happier after their wish is accepted. "How long you think it will take?" The boy kept his serious face.

"Haven't they told ya how it goes? I'll contact Balamb Garden and confirm the request. After the weapon is complete, I'll send it to the Garden and they will give it to you after your basic course is over." The boy made a surprise face for a second, before returning to his neutral face.

"…Understood. If all is set, farewell." The boy made a slight bow and left. The man wondered why a kid of his age emanated such feeling of loneliness.

He let out a sigh. "_Why the Garden still insist in training gunblade wielders is beyond me… The very few that requested a gunblade also requested an ax or sword six months later… It's not called an advanced weapon for nothing… They shouldn't let beginners handle it… Oh well, at least is good to business…_" He watched until the boy disappeared amidst the increasing falling snow.

* * *

"At easy." The boy in front of him let his hand fall to his side. His face remained serious.

"Have you called me, Headmaster?" His eyes focused on the old man. He let out a sigh.

"_As serious as ever, I see…_ Yes. The weapon you requested has arrived, young man." He took a black case that was sitting on the side of the chair and put it on the desk, turning the handle towards the young student. The kid approached it and eyed the case carefully. Cid thought he saw the boy's eyes shine for an instant.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" He put both of his hand together and used them to support his head.

"Go ahead, sir." He took his eyes out of the case and turned them to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Why did you order these customizations?" His tone wasn't demanding as one would expect, but rather curious. He caught a glimpse of surprise on the boy's eyes.

"…It wasn't allowed?" His face showed no change of emotion, though.

"I never said that. I just curious, that's all." His tone was more fatherly. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"Oh… I… just though it looked cool, that's all…" He averted his gaze slightly. Cid took notice of this gesture. He didn't need, though. He knew the boy wasn't one to do things driven by vanity, anyway.

"So, you think lions are cool, huh?" He adjusted his position, sitting adequately on the chair. His face clearly showed that he didn't believe on the boy. This time, the young reacted to it.

"They are proud, strong creatures… I just hope to be like one someday…" This time, his eyes turned to the gray sky on the other side of the window behind the Headmaster. It was drizzling outside, the water droplets hitting on the glass. For a second, Cid thought he saw the little Squall, the one that stood outside of the orphanage, longing for his distant sister. The thought left his head as soon as the boy looked the old man on the eye.

"…Really? Alright, then. You can take the case, but open it only after your teacher gives you permission, understand?" The tone was more serious, like a superior talking to his subordinate.

"Understood, sir." He nodded. Cid wondered how he could keep a serious face for so long. He also was one of the few of his age that didn't show any sighs of nervousness talking to him.

"Dismiss." The boy saluted the man, taking the case and leaving the room. "_She didn't want you to become strong so that you could live alone…_" Cid let out a long sigh, taking out his glasses and massaging his face. He got up and approached the huge window. The gray sky seemed to become darker, the rain becoming stronger.

"_I guess, in a way, it's better that he doesn't remember… If worst come to worst, I won't have any options besides trusting them to finish what I don't have strength to finish…_" He took out a ring that was on his finger, holding it fondly. "_Edea…_" A small droplet fell on the ground of the room.

* * *

"Love and friendship and all that sounds corny, but everyone seems to be up to it." Squall said out aloud. He wasn't used to such things, but decided to try to at least notice them. The president let out a smile.

"You think it'll succeed?" His smile grew to goofy proportions. The SeeD commander wondered once again how such person could be the president of the most advanced nation in the world.

"…We'll try." His answer was a small nod. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" The president made an innocent face. Squall shook his head slightly, followed by a nod. Laguna decided it was his way to say "No, not at all. Go ahead, ask away." At least, that's how he would've answered.

"Where did you get that pendant? Looks pretty cool on ya." Squall's eyebrow arched slightly. It seemed that he didn't expect such question. He finally broke the silence with a sigh. He then turned, giving his back to the president.

"It's none of your business." He began to walk away, without looking back.

"Oh… I see." He made a sad face, even though Squall didn't turn to see it. "Did you know that lions are proud and strong creatures?" Squall stopped.

"… What's your point?" He didn't bother to look back, but Laguna didn't need to look to see his serious face.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you, that's all… If someone gave it to you, they probably want you to be like them. _I know that she wanted me to be more like them…_" He made a sad smile. Squall wondered why his voice sounded different in the last sentence.

"The truth is… I don't really remember… It was probably Ellone that gave me."

"I see…" Laguna let out a small smile. "Then you should become stronger for her… After all, you do care about her, don't you?" He tried to contain another goofy smile, but failed miserably.

"That's-"

"None of my business. Yeah… I guess you're right…" His sad tone was evident. He could see that his son carried something heavy, something that he probably wouldn't share with his missing father. He didn't blame him, though. He just hoped that his son didn't make the same mistake as him.

"… I have to go now. If you excuse me." He made a short bow and left. Laguna stood in place for a while, reminiscence. Kiros broke the silence.

"Y'know, he seems to be quite the oppositive from Raine, and yet, I can't help but notice the resemblance." Kiros approached the president, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But he'll be okay. You saw who is with him, don't you? Caraway's daughter, right? Guess Hyne has a sense of humor, after all…"

"…" Ward also approached the two, giving them a simple look.

"I agree with you there. Two Lagunas would be way too much for this world to bear, after all…" He let out a laugh. Laguna turned and showed him a somewhat offended face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kiros only shook his head, letting out a small smile. Laguna let out a sigh. "_He accomplished quite a lot…_"He approached the window, looking towards the clear, blue sky. "_But I should expect no less from your son…_" He looked to the ring on his finger, caressing it. "_I know I not in place to say this, but I'm proud of what he had become… You, too… right?_"


End file.
